<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minus One by jheyjette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005360">Minus One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyjette/pseuds/jheyjette'>jheyjette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst mixed with fluff, Gen, au where ashe doesn't enroll in the officer's academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyjette/pseuds/jheyjette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri takes in the smell of blood and the increasing mountain of corpses. There’s only one man left standing. Once he’s taken down, it will all be over. But standing in front of that man is a wide-eyed boy, face covered in freckles, anger, and fear. His arrow is aimed at the Professor’s throat, hands visibly trembling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &amp; Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minus One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Guilt. </p><p><br/>That’s all he feels. </p><p><br/>Dimitri takes in the smell of blood and the increasing mountain of corpses. There’s only one man left standing. Once he’s taken down, it will all be over. But standing in front of that man is a wide-eyed boy, face covered in freckles, anger, and fear. His arrow is aimed at the Professor’s throat, hands visibly trembling.</p><p>The boy is young and short and so obviously inexperienced in the way of combat. Dimitri turns to his classmates who have all lowered their weapons in the wake of the new arrival. Even Felix looks as though his will to fight has been drained out of him. He looks to Catherine, who seems to have lost her composure for the first time since the battle started. Her eyes are wide and her jaw is clenched. She recognizes the boy. </p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he hears Sylvain mutter “first we fight militia, now we have to fight a kid?”</p><p>Dimitri can faintly hear Mercedes quietly offering up prayers that the boy will leave on his own. That his life will not be added onto their conscience.</p><p>Lonato’s eyes are wide and filled with panic as he takes in the sight of the boy.</p><p>“Ashe! That’s enough! Go home!”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>The boy- Ashe - keeps his arrow pointed at the Professor. He continues to glare at the man as he speaks.</p><p>“I’ve lost my parents and Christophe already,” his voice breaks as tears trickle down his cheeks and Dimitri’s heart aches at the sight, “I can’t lose you too! You took me and my siblings in after we lost everything, fighting for you is the least I can do in return.”</p><p>“Oh, Ashe…”</p><p>The Professor, demeanor as calm as ever, turns his gaze to Lonato. The older man stares back and gives a resigned nod. In the blink of an eye, Byleth speeds forward and delivers a blow to Ashe’s abdomen, hard enough to knock the smaller boy out, but the Professor holds back enough, Dimitri observes, to ensure that the blow will not leave behind any long lasting bruises.</p><p>Ashe’s limp body slumps against Byleth, who gently sets it aside on the ground.</p><p>“Mercedes.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course!”</p><p>Mercedes rushes to the younger boy (he looks so small and young, perhaps even younger than Annette) to tend to any wounds. With that matter swiftly taken care of, Byleth turns his attention back to Lonato.</p><p>“Thank you for sparing him.”</p><p>“There has been enough senseless bloodshed for today.”</p><p>Lonato’s soft, sombre expression immediately changes to one of fury. “Absolutely none of this, none of what we fought for was senseless.”</p><p>Lonato draws his sword.</p><p>“I do regret having gotten Ashe involved in this. He is young and bright, he still has his whole life ahead of him. But I will never regret taking up arms for the sake of the son I have already lost!”</p><p>Catherine is at the Professor’s side in an instant. Lonato’s expression twists into one of disgust. Catherine shoots the man  a furious glare of her own.</p><p>“You may have lost one son, but you still have three more children! How could you be so selfish as to leave them behind like this?!”</p><p>At this point, Lonato is visibly shaking with anger. “How dare you speak such words to me! Are you forgetting that you were the one who led Christophe to his death?! Do not speak as though you had no part in that!”</p><p>“I did what I had to do. Christophe-“</p><p>
  <em>“Do not speak his name!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>True to her moniker, Catherine moves as swift as thunder. It is over in an instant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ashe will wake up an orphan a second time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>It felt as if time had stopped. No one moved, no one spoke, and for a moment, Dimitri felt as though he had forgotten to breathe. Finally, as if a spell had been broken, Catherine moves forward and scoops up Ashe’s unconscious body. </p><p>“Lady Catherine, where are you taking him?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“Back to the monastery. We’ll have his wounds treated and report his actions to Lady Rhea.”</p><p>Dimitri felt his body move without thinking. “Is that truly necessary? He did not even harm any of us.”</p><p>“He didn’t harm any of us because he didn’t get a chance to. With that said…” Catherine flashed him a winning smile, arms wrapping around Ashe’s limp body in an almost protective motion; “I’ll try and convince Lady Rhea to give him a stern lecture as his punishment. How does that sound?”</p><p>The class let out a collective sigh of relief. Catherine smiles, tired but relieved, before turning to Byleth. </p><p>“Professor, could you take care of Ashe for me? I need to go check on my troops.” </p><p>Byleth nods and wordlessly takes the younger boy in his arms. He turns to the class, expression as blank and unreadable as ever. “We should start heading back as well.”</p><p>The trek back is silent. Dimitri’s shoulders sag with an invisible weight, each step resounding loudly in his ears. He spares a few glances towards Ashe, still unconscious on Byleth’s back. He hopes he doesn’t wake up during the trek. The sombre mood is a stark contrast to how their first mission ended. It had been hard for most of his classmates, taking the life of another never got easier. (You get used to it.) But they knew that in that scenario, it had either been kill or be killed. Those bandits were criminals, not bakers or farmers, and letting them live would cause even more suffering. They left Red Canyon feeling like they had done something good.</p><p>Today they killed make-shift soldiers wielding shoddily made weapons and clutching photos of their families.</p><p>Today they killed someone’s father.</p><p>Behind him, he could hear Annette sniffling, trying her best to stifle her sobs. He could hear Mercedes mutter “There, there” every now and then. </p><p>“Your Highness, are you alright?”</p><p>Dimitri turned to face Dedue. He wanted to tell him, <em>No, I’m not alright. I’m tired of fighting and killing. I’m only seventeen and I know it will only get worse as I grows older. But I am already </em>so<em> tired.</em> But Dimitri doesn’t say any of that. It wouldn’t be fair to Dedue, it wouldn’t be fair to his classmates, and it wouldn’t be fair to his people. So Dimitri puts on a brave face, like he always does, and he knows Dedue sees right though it but respectfully decides not to comment on it, like he always does.</p><p>“I’m alright, just a little tired.”</p><p>Dedue nods. “We will be returning soon. Please let me know if you need anything.”</p><p><em>I need this to stop. I need a break.</em> Instead, Dimitri says, “Yes, of course. But please, do not worry about me.”</p><hr/><p>When Dimitri enters his classroom, instead of the usual excited chatter for the day ahead, he’s met with silence and guilt ridden expressions. Dimitri isn’t admittedly feeling very talkative himself, so he heads to his seat with his head hung low.</p><p>Classes continue, as per usual. Byleth carries on as if yesterday’s assignment had never happened. Dimitri supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. The Professor has been working as a mercenary since he was young, so yesterday’s incident is likely an event that is already more than familiar to the taciturn man.</p><p>It’s rare for his class to eat meals together, but today, they find themselves all sitting next to each other at lunch and eating in relative silence. The rest of the student body gives them space, with the students from the other houses giving them sympathetic looks every now and again.</p><p>It’s as they’re all exiting the mess hall when they hear it.</p><p>“How did you even get out- never mind, you picked the lock, didn’t you?”</p><p>Ingrid’s eyebrows crease as she leans forward. “Is that…Yuri? With-“ Her eyes widen, but she doesn’t finish her sentence. She doesn’t need to, as the entire class take in the disgruntled figure of one Ashe Ubert. Yuri is gripping one of his arms, an exasperated expression on his face.</p><p>Ashe has a few visible scrapes and bruises, but for the most part looks no less worse for wear. Granted, the Professor had hit his abdomen pretty hard. If Dimitri had to hazard a guess, the younger boy should probably still be recovering at this point. Yuri lets out a tired sigh, snapping Dimitri from his thoughts.</p><p>“Now, now. Don’t make me call Balthus for back-up. Besides, you should still be resting.”</p><p>Ashe turns around, but whatever he’s about to say dies in his mouth as his eyes fall on Dimitri and his classmates. Yuri follows the younger boy’s gaze, face twisting into a grimace.</p><p>“Of all the houses, it had to be these guys…” Yuri mutters as he moves to block Ashe from their view. Without another word, Yuri promptly picks Ashe up, ignoring the younger boy’s protests, but before he can leave, Dimitri finds himself speaking before he can stop himself.</p><p>“Wait, Ashe!” Yuri pauses, allowing Ashe to turn and look at the prince. He doesn’t look angry or sad…just confused. Dimitri finds himself struggling for words now that he has his attention, until finally, he blurts out; “How are your injuries faring?”</p><p>It takes a few seconds before Ashe finally responds, voice unsteady. “I didn’t have a lot of injuries, thankfully, so-“ he turns to give a pointed glare to Yuri, which the older teen skillfully ignores, “doing something as simple as taking a walk shouldn’t pose a problem.”</p><p>“Except it does;” Yuri cuts in. “I hate to break it to you, Ashe, but you’re not a guest here.”</p><p>Even though the phrase isn’t directed at him, Dimitri can’t help but wince. Ashe turns away, brows furrowing into a frown. “I know that;” he mutters, “but if I’m going to be sentenced to death anyway, I thought I might as well catch a glimpse of the school my brother used to attend before I die.”</p><p>Annette lets out a squeak. “You’ve been sentenced to death?”</p><p>Yuri lets out a long suffering sigh. “No, he hasn’t. He’s just being dramatic. In fact, Lady Rhea’s already personally met with him and promised that he wouldn’t be receiving any punishment.”</p><p>“Oh, thank goodness.” Mercedes says.</p><p>“If that’s the case, then why is he still being kept here?” Felix asks.</p><p>Yuri shrugs. “Professor Manuela says she wants to monitor his condition more. Most of his injuries aren’t anything major, but you can never be too sure. Which is why is still needs to be in bed and resting.” </p><p>“Are you alright?” Dimitri immediately regrets what he says once the words leave his mouth.</p><p><em>How is he doing? Why would I ask him that? His father just died!</em> As Dimitri mentally berates himself, Ashe clears his throat to regain his attention. “Usually, whenever someone asks me that question, I tell them that I’m fine, even when it’s a lie. But I can’t lie about this. I’m not doing okay. And you of all people should know why.”</p><p>“You’re right, that was terribly insensitive of me to ask.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I have a question I’d like to ask you.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Ask me anything.”</p><p>“How did you feel? After you completed your ‘<em>assignment</em>’.”</p><p>The word “assignment” is said with a tone of utter disdain. It’s then that Dimitri realizes how ridiculous it was, to send his class to quell an uprising led by mere militia and pass it off as an assignment, as if it’s something as simple as completing a work sheet. He feels the air is tense, can feel it clawing at his sides. The other members of his house remain silent, but Dimitri doesn’t dare take his eyes off Ashe as he continues to search through his mind for a proper answer. Ashe stares back for what feels like hours until he finally breaks eye contact.</p><p>“You can’t answer, huh? That’s fine.” He looks up at Yuri. “I’m ready to go.” Yuri nods, and when we moves to leave, this time Dimitri makes no move to stop them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to keep carrying me all the way back to my room?”</p><p>“Are you going to try to escape again?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Then yes.”</p><hr/><p>After classes the next day, Dimitri approaches Byleth’s desk. “Professor, I have a question.”</p><p>“Yes? What is it?”</p><p>Dimitri pauses. He turns around to find his classmates nodding their heads encouragingly and gesturing for him to keep talking. He sighs. “I - We wanted to know if you could tell us which room Ashe is staying in?”</p><p>Byleth raises a questioning eyebrow. “Ashe? What business do you have with him?”</p><p>“We were just worried about his well-being and-“</p><p>“Mercie and I baked sweets for him!” Annette pipes up.</p><p>Byleth blinks. Once. Twice. He turns back to Dimitri. “He’s been staying in a spare room in the cathedral.”</p><p>“Huh?” Dimitri finds himself asking. </p><p>“Is that all?” Byleth asks.</p><p>“Er, yes. That is all.” That was way too easy. His business done, Byleth picks up his things and exits the room, leaving behind his seven bewildered students.</p><p>“So, now what?” Sylvain asks. </p><p>“I think it would be best if we all do not approach Ashe at once.” Dedue says. </p><p>Dimitri nods his head. “I agree, having this many people suddenly visit him might make him feel anxious.”</p><p>“So then, who should go?” Annette asks.</p><p>“I believe you and Mercedes would be the best candidates. It was the both of you who made the treats for Ashe, after all.” Dimitri says with a smile.</p><p>Mercedes brightens, clapping her hands together. “That sounds good to me! What about you Annie?”</p><p>Annette pumps her fists. “I’m all for it! And I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he takes a bite of our sweets!”</p><p><em>Yes</em>, Dimitri finds himself fondly thinking, <em>these two are perfect for the job</em>.</p><hr/><p>Ashe wakes up to the distant sounds of giggling and light banter. He opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings, expecting to find his younger siblings by his bed. Instead, he ’s met with an unfamiliar ceiling. That’s right, he was staying at the monastery now. For now. He found himself thinking. His stay would not be permanent. Byleth and Yuri had given him their word that they would make sure he’d be able to return home-</p><p><em>Home</em>.</p><p><br/>Would he even have a home to return to, now that Lonato was gone?</p><p><br/>His thoughts were soon interrupted by the door to his room opening. Four girls in Garreg Mach uniforms entered, the source of all the happy giggling.</p><p>“Oh, you’re finally up,” Hapi says. Constance peeks over her shoulder, grinning excitedly. “Perfect timing! Ashe, we would like to introduce you to some wonderful young ladies! And they come bearing gifts!”</p><p>Two girls appeared from behind Constance, introducing themselves as Annette and Mercedes. It took a while, but Ashe recognized both girls as being part of the Blue Lions class. Ashe merely nodded when their introductions were done as he unconsciously gripped his bed’s covers. The older girl - Mercedes - approached him, handing over a basket full of…sweets?</p><p>“Annie and I made these ourselves! Please, have as much as you’d like.”</p><p>Ashe gratefully accepted the basket, marveling at the variety of baked goods within.</p><p>“We weren’t sure what kind of pastries you’d like, so Mercie suggested that we just make lots of different kinds!”</p><p>“I…Thank you very much.” Ashe selected a scone and slowly brought it to his lips. It was delicious. It reminded him of nights in the kitchen, <em>A treat after a hard day’s work</em>, his parents would say. It reminded him of birthdays, when a cake cost too much, but Ashe didn’t care because his parents were there and whatever they made was delicious anyway. It reminded him of his family. It reminded him of home.</p><p>“Oh <em>no</em>;” he hears Annette say; “it tastes so bad that he’s crying! I’m so sorry Mercie, it must be because of something I put in the mix!”</p><p>Ashe quickly wipes away his tears, hiding his embarrassed blush underneath his sleeves. “No! That’s not true! It’s actually really good! In fact, it reminded me of…my parents’ cooking.”</p><p>Mercedes smiles at him, coming closer and taking one of his hands in hers. “Well then, I’m glad you like it!”</p><p>Constance barks out a laugh. “Well, of course it is delicious! Mercedes had a hand in making them, after all!” </p><p>Hapi nodded. “Yeah, plus they look really good.”</p><p>Ashe let out a chuckle. “Mercedes, Annette, is it alright if I share these with Hapi and Constance?”</p><p>Annette was positively beaming. “Of course! We made them for you, so you can share it with whoever you like!”</p><p>Ashe returned the smile and offered the basket of sweets to the other girls. Constance let out an excited squeal as she picked out a muffin while Hapi mumbled a quiet “Thanks” as she picked out a sweet bun. </p><p>Annette and Mercedes made for pleasant company and Ashe found himself instantly warming up to the girls. They talked and ate and laughed, their conversations ranging from favorite books to future aspirations. Once their bellies were full and they hit a lull in their conversation, Ashe found himself remembering the words he’d spoken to Dimitri, the <em>crown prince of his country</em>, just yesterday, and immediately felt the need to cover his face in shame. Talking to Annette and Mercedes made him remember that all of the students, even Dimitri, were just that. Students. And at the end of the day, even the Church seemed to hold more power than any royal family within Fodlan. Dimitri may not be here for Ashe to apologize to now, but Annette and Mercedes were. </p><p>“Um, Annette, Mercedes?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What is it, Ashe?”</p><p>Ashe clenched his bed covers. “I just want you to know that I don’t blame you, any of you, for what happened to Lonato. And if I ever made you feel that way, I apologize.”</p><p>Mercedes smiled softly. “Oh, Ashe. I’m so glad to hear that. But please, don’t apologize.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Annette agreed, nodding her head. “You did nothing wrong, and we don’t blame you for anything!”</p><p>Ashe smiled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “I’m glad to hear that.”</p><p>Annette clapped her hands together as her face lit up. “So does this mean we can be friends?”</p><p>Ashe chuckled. “Of course!”</p><p>“Oh, now isn’t this heart warming?” Ashe looked up to find Yuri standing next to his bed, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. He didn’t even hear him come into the room. A booming set of steps echoed down the hall, signaling Balthus’s incoming entrance.</p><p>“No fair, that didn’t count!” He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Yuri. “You cheated!”</p><p>Constance grimaced. “Were the two of you racing? Inside a cathedral?!”</p><p>“It was Balthus’s idea, not mine.”</p><p>“Hey! It was not-“</p><p>Balthus’s gaze quickly fell on the empty basket resting in Ashe’s hands. </p><p>“Wha- You guys had food?!”</p><p>Mercedes giggled. “We could make more for you, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Nonsense Mercedes, you needn’t waste your talents on this brainless oaf. He eats too much as it is.”</p><p>Yuri nodded. “I agree with Constance. If we keep feeding Balthus, at this rate, he’ll grow so big, he might end up blowing up.”</p><p>Before Balthus could make a retort, Ashe reached into his hoodie’s pocket and offered him a muffin.</p><p>“Wha- Little guy, did you save this for me?”</p><p>Ashe nodded with a smile as Balthus wrapped him into a bone crushing hug, and then the smile quickly wore off because he was starting to feel like his bones might actually break.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough.” Yuri said, pulling Balthus away by the collar of his jacket. “In case you’re forgetting, Ashe is still recovering. We don’t need him to get new injuries on top of that.”</p><p>“Oh, right! Ha ha, sometimes I don’t know my own strength! Sorry about that, little guy!”</p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Yuri sighed, before finally turning to address the Blue Lion students. “So, did the Princeling send you two up here?”</p><p>Constance bristled as she moved to stand next to Mercedes and Annette. “And just what exactly do you think you are insinuating, Yuri?”</p><p>“Yeah, all they did was make sweets for Freckles. I don’t see anything wrong with that.”</p><p>“Hm, well I guess that’s fine. More importantly;” Yuri turned to Ashe with a grin, “I came to to tell you that Lady Rhea gave the okay for you to walk around the school grounds, on the condition that at least one of us Wolves,” he gestured to himself and his classmates, “around to escort you.”</p><p>“Really?” Ashe couldn’t help the smile that began to form on his face.</p><p>“That’s right! And the good news doesn’t end there. Professor Manuela said that she’ll let you be discharged three days from now.”</p><p>Ashe’s breath hitched. He’ll get to go home. He’ll get to see his siblings again. He lowered his head as he clutched his bed sheets tight and bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying in front of his friends. Yuri, ever perceptive, put a comforting hand on his head and began to gently stroke it like he used to do when they were kids. </p><p>“That’s excellent news, Ashe!” Mercedes exclaimed.</p><p>“Indeed!” Constance agreed. “Although I must admit, we will dearly miss your company once you depart.”</p><p>Ashe quickly wiped his tears with the sleeves (again. Was he always this emotional?) and looked up at his friends. “I’ll miss you all too. I honestly didn’t expect to make any friends during my stay here. Or meet any old ones.” Ashe sent a pointed look at Yuri after saying this, a smirk forming at his lips. </p><p>Annette suddenly clapped her hands together. “Hey, I have an idea! Why don’t Mercie and I show you around tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a lovely idea, Annie!”</p><p>Ashe looked to Yuri, who merely shrugged lazily. “It should be fine as long as one of us Wolves are accompanying you.” Ashe smiled, and the group quickly began planning the next day’s activities.</p><p>Before long, Mercedes and Annette said their good-byes, and Hapi, Constance, and Balthus soon followed suit. Yuri stayed behind, pulling up a chair to sit next to Ashe.</p><p>“Do you have a problem with me going out with them?”</p><p>“Honestly? Yes, yes I do. You’re way too forgiving.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yuri-"</em>
</p><p>Yuri raised up a hand, silencing Ashe. “<em>But</em>, Annette and Mercedes seem nice enough, so if it’s just them, then it should be fine.”</p><p>Ashe’s smile grew teasing. “Is it just me, or have you gotten soft?”</p><p>Yuri frowned, prodding Ashe’s cheek with his pointer finger. “When did you get so cheeky? Was it Christophe? I bet it was Christophe.”</p><p>“No, I’m pretty sure it’s your fault. You’re a bad influence Yuri.”</p><p>Yuri stopped prodding Ashe’s cheeks and started pinching them.</p><p>“Wha- Yuwiiii-“</p><hr/><p>When Dimitri enters his classroom the next day, he finds his classmates to be in much brighter spirits compared to the previous day. Annette is the first to notice him as she waves him over to the corner they’ve all clustered into.</p><p>“Your Highness, guess what? Mercie and I are taking Ashe on a tour around the school today!”</p><p>Dimitri feels a sense of relief as a smile tugs on his face. “That’s great to hear! I take it that Lady Rhea is no longer restricting his movement around the monastery?”</p><p>“Well, compared to before, yes. But he still needs to have one of the Wolves with him whenever he goes out.”</p><p>Mercedes smiles brightly. “But it’s still better than nothing! And he seemed so excited to finally get out of bed!”</p><p>Annette nods energetically. “You’re right! Plus, I’m sure Yuri would have kept tagging along with him anyway!”</p><p>Ingrid hums. “Those two are pretty close, aren’t they?”</p><p>Mercedes nods. “I heard from Constance that they’ve known each other since childhood. Since even before Ashe was adopted by Lord Lonato.”</p><p>Sylvain puts his arms around his head and smirks. “Ooohhh…Do you think that means he has any dirt on Yuri? Like embarrassing childhood stories?”</p><p>“You mean like that time you thought your room was haunted, so Ingrid had to stand guard all night to convin-“</p><p>
  <em>“Felix!”</em>
</p><p>Dimitri chuckled. And just like that, they were back to their usual banter and bickering. Before long, Byleth entered the classroom signaling the start of class, but when the students all took to their seats, they all had bright expressions.</p><hr/><p>“I do not know if this is a wise idea.” Dedue says. Dimitri felt inclined to agree.</p><p>Annette puffed her cheeks up and put both of her hands on her hips. “Well we couldn’t just leave the both you and His Higness out!”</p><p>“I still do not understand why we all must go. Is not Ashe only expecting you and Mercedes?”</p><p>Annette stumbles over her words. “Well, yes - but - I think he wouldn’t mind making some new friends!”</p><p>Before either Dedue and Dimitri could make any further protests, Annette cut them off with a wave and a greeting to the subject of their conversation. </p><p>Ashe stood outside of the cathedral, Yuri by his side. He smiled upon hearing Annette call his name and waved back. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel relieved to see him in much better spirits. The last time he’d seen him, he’d looked as though he had been carrying too much on his shoulders, a weather-worn expression that looked far too old for someone his age to wear. Although Dimitri supposed he wasn’t much different. He’d seen too much at such a young age. It may be too late for Dimitri to heal from his emotional wounds (It wasn’t. But Dimitri would never allow himself to think that), but it certainly wasn’t too late for Ashe. Mustering up his most welcoming smile, Dimitri followed Annette’s lead.</p><p>“You’ve already met Mercie, this is-“ Annette began introducing them all one by one before finally settling on Dimitri. When she did, Sylvain joined in, and they both moved their arms in grand, sweeping gestures, in perfect sync (did they rehearse this?), bowing dramatically before Dimitri.</p><p>“And this-“ Annette began. “…Is his Royal Highness;” Sylvain finished.</p><p>“I- what.” Dimitri was dumb founded. Yurilooked equally dumb founded. Ashe, to his surprise (and relief) just laughed. Before long, the rest of the class (well, most of them anyway, Felix’s expression remained as impassive as ever) broke into fits of laughter (or soft chuckles in Dedue’s case). Finally, Sylvain clapped his hands together.</p><p>“Alright then, so why don’t we get this tour started! Any questions before we head out?”</p><p>Yuri raised his hand. “Yeah, I have one. Why are you all here? I though Annette and Mercedes were supposed to be our tour guides?”</p><p>“We unionized!” Annette exclaimed.</p><p>Yuri nodded. “Good rebuttal.” He turned to Ashe. “What say you, friend?”</p><p>Ashe smiled. “I don’t mind, really.”</p><p>Yuri’s voice became soft and gentle as he asked, “Are you sure?”  </p><p>It was brief, but Dimitri didn’t miss the unsure look Ashe shot him before turning back to Yuri. “I-yes, I’m sure.”</p><p>Sylvain whooped. “Yeah, that’s the spirit! The more the merrier!”</p><p>Ashe fit in snugly with the group, carrying conversations with each and every one of his classmates (even Dedue!) with ease. Looking at them all together, he can’t help but feel like Ashe always belonged with them. As if he were the missing puzzle piece necessary to making their group whole. Dimitri tries not to get too involved with the conversation, still feeling as though he doesn’t quite belong. But he tries not to let the uneasiness show, as he always does.</p><p>They go through the training room, the gazebo, the market place, the stables, the fishing dock, and the green house. When they finally reach the classrooms, there aren’t many students left lingering around. Annette excitedly points to their classroom and ushers the group inside. </p><p>“And this is the Blue Lions’ classroom!” She says, sweeping her arm around as if it were a grand ballroom rather than a regular classroom. </p><p>Ashe looks around, smiling. “It, uh, looks nice.”</p><p>Yuri shrugs. “A classroom’s a classroom, not much you can say about it.”</p><p>Sylvain chuckles. “Oh, but it isn’t just any old classroom. It’s the Blue Lions’ Classroom!” He moves forward, pointing to the tapestry hanging on the wall. “See this? This tapestry is a Blue Lions exclusive. You won’t find it anywhere else.”</p><p>“Every house has it’s own tapestry. That doesn’t make our classroom special;” Felix deadpans.</p><p>Mercedes joins in, this time pointing to their Professor’s desk. “Well then, what about this?” She holds up a piece of paper with a crudely drawn image of a fish on it. Next to it, in immaculate handwriting, are notes on the proper baits to use for fishing. “These are the Professor’s personal notes on fishing. You won’t find that anywhere else!”  </p><p>Ashe laughs. “I suppose that’s true. I hadn’t realized your Professor was so passionate about fishing.”</p><p>Ingrid clenches her fist. “Yes, he’s probably going to be the one to beat at the Fishing Festival.”</p><p>Yuri turns to Ashe. “That’s right, you used to fish a lot too. You think you could give the Professor a run for his money?”</p><p>Ashe shakes his head. “No way! It’s more of a hobby for me.”</p><p>They eventually move on to the other classrooms, idly chattering as they walk. Dimitri engages every now and then, but he’s content with just listening. They reach the end of their tour at the dining hall. The rest of the group has gone off to order their meals. Dimitri had offered to save a table for their large group, content with whatever meal Dedue decides to pick for him. He’s surprised when Ashe is the first to return. </p><p>The younger boy seems equally surprised, judging by his expression. He stands their awkwardly, seemingly struggling to decide whether or not he should sit down. Dimitri himself can’t help but feel bad for making the situation so awkward. If it had been Annette or Sylvain, he’s sure the younger boy would have already been sitting down by now. </p><p>Dimitri clears his throat to get Ashe’s attention, which thankfully works. </p><p>“If you’d like, you could sit across from me?”</p><p>Ashe nods bashfully before taking the seat offered to him. He looks at his plate full of food, then back at Dimitri, this time seeming to struggle to decide whether or not it would be rude to start eating before the others arrive. Or perhaps he’s nervous about eating before him? </p><p>“You can go ahead and eat, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“But…You don’t have your food yet, and-“</p><p>“It’s fine, really.”</p><p>Ashe nods bashfully as he begins to eat in silence. Dimitri finds himself feeling a little helpless. Should he start a conversation? What would be a good topic? What would-</p><p>“You know, I was supposed to join the Blue Lions house this year.” </p><p>Dimitri’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, but he says nothing, waiting for Ashe to continue.</p><p>“It was Lonato’s idea. I think at that point, he was already plotting against the Church, but despite that, he still wanted me to pursue my dream, to be a knight, that is. I guess he didn’t expect Lady Rhea to send in students to fight against his militia.” Ashe’s he’s shoulders sag. “Obviously, I turned down the offer of coming here. With Christophe gone, I wanted to help in anyway I could. Lonato didn’t want to get me involved, right up until the very end. I only found out about it by chance, when I accidentally over heard him discussing his plans one night…”</p><p>Ashe finally falls silent, as if suddenly remembering a painful memory.</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Dimitri finds himself asking. “Finding out about his plans, I mean.”</p><p>Ashe shakes his head, smiling sadly. “No, if I hadn’t, I would have enrolled here, and I probably would have had to face him in battle.”</p><p>Dimitri finds himself silently agreeing. He knows better than anyone how heavy the guilt of a loved one’s life can weigh on someone’s conscience. He looks over Ashe’s small frame and finds himself grateful that the younger boy doesn’t have to carry such a burden. He hopes he never will. Ashe’s next words, however, somehow surprise Dimitri even more.</p><p>“I apologize for the rude things I said to you the other day.”</p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” </p><p>“For asking you about how you felt, with that…assignment.”</p><p>Dimitri again, finds himself at a loss for words. Ashe had every right to ask such a question, had every right to be angry. A part of him still finds it hard to believe that he’s willing to associate himself with the people that for all intents and purposes were accomplices to Lonato’s death. </p><p>“Ashe, please, there’s no need to apologize.”</p><p>Ashe chuckles, and this time it’s filled with mirth. “You’re a very kind person, Your Highness.”</p><p>Dimitri smiles. “I could say the same of you.”</p><p>It’s then that the rest of their friends start to arrive, and this time, Dimitri finds an easier time joining in on the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>The days during Ashe’s stay pass by in a flash, and before long, they find themselves saying their good-byes. The Blue Lions and the Ashen Wolves gather in front of a carriage, all promising to keep in touch, even Felix. Annette and Mercedes coerce Ashe into promising to visit as soon as possible. Ashe smiles at the thought. He really hadn’t expected to make so many friends during his stay here, and as he steps into the carriage, he finds himself already looking forward to his next visit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>But that promised visit never happens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The Emperor of Adrestia starts a war and everything changes.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they meet Ashe again, it’s at the Valley of Torment. </p><p> </p><p><br/>And once again, he has an arrow pointed at Byleth’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you have got to be kidding me.” Yuri says as he saunters forward. Ashe gawks at him but doesn’t lower his bow. When Yuri is finally in front of him, he stops, huffs, and angrily points a finger at him.</p><p>“How dare you grow taller than me!”</p><p>“We haven’t seen each other in five years, and that’s the first thing you say to me?”</p><p>“Well at least I’m not pointing a weapon at my friends.”</p><p>The soldier next to Ashe bristles in anger. “I knew I recognized you! You’re Count Rowe’s son! How dare you show your face here again! You traitor! After everything your father has done for you?!”</p><p>Yuri smirks, moving his pointer finger to aim it directly at the man’s head. “That man isn’t my father, and I owe him nothing.” Before the man can react, there’s a large, resounding blast as Yuri casts Nosterafeu. Yuri moves his finger back to aim at Ashe.</p><p>“I’d rather not do the same to you, old friend.”</p><p>Ashe smiles, and it looks worn and tired, and Yuri’s heart aches to see it because despite how tall he’s gotten, he’s still that same kid that got excited over reading knight’s tales and baking cookies into the wee hours of the morning. Finally, Ashe lowers his weapon.</p><p>“Would your army happen to have room for one more archer?”</p><p>Yuri smiles and turns to address Byleth. “How about it, friend?”</p><p>Byleth simply flashes them a thumbs up. </p><hr/><p>Ashe is immediately assaulted with hugs and pats on the back from his old friends. He’s glad to see them all alive and well. Well, most of them anyway. Dedue’s absence is hard to miss, but he knows better than to ask. There’s a war currently waging, after all. He scans the crowd of former students, mentally noting both familiar and unfamiliar faces, until his eyes settle on the large, hunched form of Dimitri. As if reading his mind, Yuri places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You might not want to approach him right now.”</p><p>Hapi nods solemnly. “Yeah. War’s really changed Didi. I mean, war’s changed a lot of us, admittedly. But Didi’s got it especially bad.”</p><p>Ashe looks again, and finds himself marveling at how the man in front of him could be the same Dimitri he met five years ago. His expression looks so haunted. And the way he fights. Merciless, angry, and sad. Ashe wants to reach out to him, but Yuri places a hand on his shoulder. Expression solemn, he silently shakes his head. Ashe nods, and for now, decides to leave Dimitri be. </p><hr/><p>The night of Rodrigue’s death, It’s pure happenstance when Dimitri finds Ashe in the kitchen.</p><p>After speaking with Byleth, Dimitri knew that his first priority was to get some food in him. He’d been neglecting to eat as of late, and the effects of such an unhealthy habit was beginning to take it’s toll on him. He may have lost his sense of taste a long time ago, but that didn’t mean he was immune to the effects of going hungry. And that’s what led him here, face to face with a man that he would have mistaken for yet another ghost not too long ago.</p><p>Ashe looks up at him in surprise. “Your Highness?”</p><p>Dimitri hadn’t spoken to anyone in a long time, so to say that he was at a loss for words would be understatement. How did one start a conversation again? <em>I’m glad you betrayed House Rowe and joined our cause? I’m glad you’re still alive? How are your siblings, alive?</em> Ugh, were his social skills always this bad?</p><p>“Um, Your Highness, are you alright?”</p><p>Dimitri quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Ashe was looking at him with concern, but mercifully, not a hint of fear. Although he supposed that was because he had barely seen the worse of Dimitri, having joined their army more recently. With that said, he’s sure that Yuri and the others must have informed him of how much he’d changed since their academy days. Dimitri shakes the negative thoughts out of his head. Ashe is still waiting, he has to say something! It’s then that he notices the ladle in Ashe’s hand and the steaming pot in front of him.</p><p>“Are you cooking?”</p><p>That was a normal question, right?</p><p>Ashe smiles. Yes, good! A positive reaction!</p><p>“Yes, I am. I offered to take on cooking duties today.”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Oh, am I in the way?”</p><p>Ashe is blushing now, embarrassed, and for all the height he’s gained, his current expression makes him look exactly like his younger self. It’s comforting, Dimitri thinks, to see how certain aspects of a person persist even after several years of war. </p><p>Ashe finally gathers himself. “It’s not that! Um, I just, wanted to know if you’d like to taste test what I’ve made so far? But only if you’re okay with it!”</p><p>Dimitri smiles. He may have lost his sense of taste, but his sense of smell is as keen as ever, and whatever Ashe is cooking up smells absolutely delectable. Dimitri nods easily. </p><p>“Of course. It would be my pleasure.”</p><p>And Ashe beams, and oh, when was the last time his words made someone smile like that? </p><p>Ashe picks up a small bowl and pours some of the soup he’s made. Dimitri accepts it gratefully. To his disappointment, he still can’t taste what he’s just ingested, and for the first time in years, he finds himself feeling disappointed in that fact, because the soup really does smell good. </p><p>Dimitri brings the spoon to his lips, and he’s not sure if it’s because he hasn’t been eating well or Ashe’s cooking really is that good, but he can faintly taste something.</p><p>“How is it?” Ashe asks.</p><p>Dimitri smiles. “It’s good. I can taste something…Um, is it-“ Dimitri pauses, now realizing that he had gone so long without tasting food, he had since forgotten what most food actually <em>tasted</em> like. It’s a soup, so perhaps it’s a type of vegetable he’s tasting? Oh, oh no. He’s taking too long and now Ashe is looking at him with a worried expression. He must think he’s having an episode right now. Come on brain, <em>think</em>! What’s a common ingredient used in soup-</p><p>“Carrots?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“What you’re tasting. Are you…trying to say carrots?”</p><p>Dimitri lets out a sigh of relief. “Yes, that’s it. It’s carrots! And very good carrots, I might add.”</p><p>Ashe lets out a chuckle. “I’m glad to hear it! Feel free to take some more, if you’d like.”</p><p>Dimitri shakes his head. “I was actually planning to eat together with everyone tonight, so…”</p><p>Ashe pauses in his stirring. “Really?”</p><p>Dimitri nods silently, eyes trained on the steaming pot. He wonders if he should leave now and let Ashe continue his work until the latter’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“You know, when I saw you again for the first time, I was frightened.” Dimitri feels his body go rigid, but says nothing, waiting for Ashe to continue. “It wasn’t until Yuri approached me that the thought of joining your side even crossed my mind. As I watched you fight, I kept asking myself how the man before me could be the same person who so readily accepted an apology from a kid that didn’t know his place. And then Lord Rodrigue died, and I thought that that would be your undoing. What would finally send you into the lowest pit of despair.” Ashe paused in his stirring and put his ladle down, turning to face Dimitri fully.</p><p>“I’m glad I was wrong.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and it’s only then that Dimitri’s mind registers the tears streaming down his cheeks. He accepts it with a sombre “Thank you”. Ashe returns to stirring his pot as Dimitri wipes his tears away. </p><p>“You know,” he finds himself saying; “when I saw you again, I was surprised by how much taller you had gotten. I know Felix hasn’t said anything about it, but I can tell he’s very bitter about it.”</p><p>Ashe laughs, loud and full. “That’s hilarious coming from you, Your Highness. Look at you, you’re built like a brick house!” And then he pauses, face going red as he covers his mouth with his free hand. “Oh, I didn’t mean to be rude! What I meant was-“</p><p>But Dimitri’s loud, booming laugh ends up drowning whatever Ashe had to say next. </p><hr/><p>The next day, Dimitri expects the halls to be filled with gossip about his sudden change in character. And it is…at least at first. </p><p>…and then Catherine walks into the dining hall with a swollen cheek.</p><p>Shamir is immediately on her feet, inspecting the wound. “How did this happen?” She asks, the slightest hint of concern managing to find its way into her usually calm voice. Catherine pokes at the bruise, smirking cheekily. “Oh, this? Ha ha! Yeah, Ashe punched me.”</p><p>It’s almost comical how all conversation in the room immediately stops. Felix’s ears perk up and he immediately looks up from his food. </p><p>“What.” Shamir begins, enunciating each word. “Did. You. Do. To. Him.”</p><p>“Wow, you immediately think it’s my fault. I’m loving the trust I’m feeling here.”</p><p>Shamir quirks an eyebrow, unimpressed. Catherine finally relents.</p><p>“Okay, yes, fine. It was my fault! I goaded him into it.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Catherine scratches the back of her head, looking to the side. “Um, it’s kind of personal? We had something of an argument, I guess, and it basically, ended with me saying that if it made him feel any better, he could punch me. And, well.” She pointed to her cheek again, as if to make a point.</p><p>“Wow. He actually did it, huh? Props to him.”</p><p>“You’re siding with him?”</p><p>“You literally just admitted it was your fault.”</p><p>Catherine, opens her mouth, closes it, opens it again, and finally closes it again before silently turning around to leave, Shamir closely following at her heels. </p><p>Felix gets up from his seat before being unceremoniously pulled down by Ingrid. “No, you are not looking for Ashe. And no, you do not get to goad him into punching you.”</p><p>Felix sits back down and actually pouts. Although Dimitri can’t really blame him. Dimitri had never gotten the chance to spar with Ashe before, and now that he knows he’s strong enough to land a blow on the Thunderbolt Catherine, one that can leave a sizable mark, he’s admittedly a little eager to see the younger man’s skills up close.</p><p>Elsewhere, in their old classroom, Yuri’s laughing so hard that his sides feel like they’re about to burst as Constance tends to Ashe’s broken fist.</p><hr/><p>At Dimitri’s coronation, he’s met with several hugs and words of “congratulations”. Claude makes a grand entrance atop his wyvern and gives a speech about how he looks forward to the kind of kingdom Dimitri will build and how he hopes that they can continue to be close friends and allies. What’s especially impressive about his speech is that he does it all whilst seated upside down as his wyvern continues to fly above the castle grounds. </p><p>Dimitri continues to shake hands and exchange pleasantries with old and new allies. All of his Blue Lions have promised to either stay in touch, or offered their service to his new kingdom. Eventually feeling overwhelmed by the festivities, Dimitri finds his feet guiding him to a balcony in the far corner of the castle. Upon nearing his destination, he hears voices. He had hoped for some time alone, so he’s about to turn around to seek solace elsewhere until he realizes that he recognizes the voices.</p><p>“I think His Majesty should tie his hair up like that more often. Makes him look less feral and more approachable.”</p><p>“Yuri, hush! What if someone hears you?”</p><p>“Like who? His childhood friends wouldn’t care, they’ve said worse. Well, Dedue might care, but I doubt he’d throw a fit over it.”</p><p>“Hmm, perhaps you’re right. Maybe I should keep my hair like this.”</p><p>Ashe and Yuri both jolted up so quickly it was almost comical. </p><p>“Your Majesty! How long were you standing there?”</p><p>Dimitri smiled. “Peace, Ashe. There is no need to be flustered. I am not offended by what Yuri said in the least. In fact, I rather appreciate the feedback.”</p><p>Yuri straightened, a smirk growing on his face. “I know. I’m rarely ever wrong.”</p><p>“And now you’ve inflated his ego even more.”</p><p>Dimitri chuckled. “Apologies. That was not my intention.” He walked closer and leaned against the balcony. They all stood together in amicable silence before Yuri finally broke the silence.</p><p>“So Ashe, are you going back to House Gaspard?”</p><p>Ashe nodded. </p><p>“With Christophe gone, there are currently no heirs. And no-“ Ashe says, pointedly looking at Yuri before the latter can interrupt him- “I am not doing it out of a sense of obligation. I’m doing it because I want to.”</p><p>Yuri smiles and shrugs. “Well, if that’s what you want, I’m not stopping you.”</p><p>Ashe chuckles. “You’re welcome to visit any time.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>“Are you not returning to Count Rowe’s residence?” Dimitri asks. </p><p>Yuri grimaces. “Unlike Ashe, I have absolutely no affection for my adoptive father. In fact, going back would just dredge up bad memories. I’m thinking of just sticking around the Abyss a little longer.” </p><p>“I see.” Dimitri nods. “Well, both you and Ashe will always have a place here.” Dimitri turned to Ashe. “And I hope I can count on you, both as a knight and an ally, to lend me your aid should the need ever arise.”</p><p>Ashe beamed. “Of course, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Wow. I feel so needed right now.” Yuri deadpanned.</p><p>“O-oh, that was not my intention, Yuri! I had just assumed that with your duties to the Underground, you would be more preoccupied with- That is to say, I did not want you to feel pressured to-“</p><p>Yuri wasn’t just laughing, he was guffawing. “Y-you’re Majesty-" <em>wheeze</em> -“That was- That was a joke!” Yuri collapsed to the ground, arms hugging his stomach tightly. Dimitri felt his face go red. Ashe sighed.</p><p>“Yuri, you are so getting arrested for this. Making a fool of the King? On his coronation night, no less?”</p><p>Dimitri felt himself getting even more flustered. “N-no, Ashe, I don’t mind! I would never imprison someone for-“</p><p>And then, Dimitri finally got a better look at Ashe’s expression. His puffed up cheeks, mouth quivering as he tried to hold something in. Laughter. He was trying to hold in laughter. </p><p>And Dimitri broke.</p><p>Dimitri’s coronation night ended with him on the floor laughing harder than he’d ever laughed before, next to the next head of House Gaspard and the leader of the Underground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: https://jheyjette.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>